This invention broadly relates to a new plating barrel construction with a special cathode dangler assembly. More particularly this invention relates to a special type of cathode dangler assembly for use in a plating barrel wherein metal substrate parts have applied thereto a chrome substitute metal plating or other type of metal plating.
The state of the art is indicated by the following cited references: Potthoff U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,369; Amundsen U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,478; Daniels U.S. Pat. 888,068; Sandrock U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,923; Jackson U.S. Pat. 3,153,624; Lazaro U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,992; Jackson U.S. Pat. 2,762,772; and Hage U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,116 and 3,926,569. The references above referred to are incorporated herein by reference. The Potthoff patent electroplating apparatus is unsatisfactory from the standpoint that its cathodes are overly loose and they would rotate to the top of the barrel thus making Potthoff's construction unsatisfactory because it would lead to very poor plating if attempted for use in the system of this invention. The Daniels patent apparatus would be unsatisfactory for carrying out this invention because in Daniels the weight of the dangler member is depended on for holding the dangler down in the work load and this would not be satisfactory herein, moreover, it would be extremely difficult to insulate or solution seal the Daniels plating barrel and it would be very difficult to change the danglers. The Amundsen patent construction would be deficient for carrying out the invention herein for basically the same reasons as the Daniel and Potthoff patents.
One object of the present invention is to provide a new electroplating barrel construction with a special dangling cathode assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electroplating barrel construction and a method of manufacturing electroplated parts of same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a special cathode dangler assembly construction for use in plating barrels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a special electroplating barrel construction for use in preparing chrome substitute metal plated parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a special method of manufacturing chrome substitute metal plated parts using a special cathode dangler assembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.